reassurances
by ribbonelle
Summary: Kankuro had never felt slighted in what they have, or doubtful. But lately, there was something that had been stuck on his mind. Kankuro/Lee, established relationship.


_(in which Kankuro gets a little insecure about his figure, like a big dumbass) i have no excuse for writing these. i've also dubbed this whole kankuro/lee thing as '_going with it', _which might mean i'm getting repetitive but ehhh. hoshigakure is also a place i keep on referring to, but you know, because of exams i don't feel like getting into more detail, which i might do afterwards, but hey! read on if you feel like. _

* * *

Of course it went without saying that every time Kankuro visited Konoha, he would spend most of his time with Lee.

He would go around and say hello to the acquaintances he's made, catch up on things with Kiba and go over to Sakura's to send her nice things in his perpetual thankfulness ever since she saved his life, and maybe hang out with some of the others just for good time's sake. Then he'll knock on Lee's door, a place he had started to memorize its whereabouts, and he'll be greeted with a wide smile and a firm hug, and he'll stay the night.

They'd spend the rest of his days there together, just Lee being his impromptu tour guide and company. There were some occasions where Lee couldn't bring him around Konoha, in lieu of work, and Kankuro would watch him teach kids at school, or train, or something. As long as he spent time with Lee, it didn't matter.

They weren't actually _together _together, but there was something, and it was good enough. Of course the necking sessions on Lee's futon or the subtle touches when they were in public and the careless words of affection meant something, it had to.

Kankuro had never felt slighted in what they have, or doubtful. But lately, there was something that had been stuck on his mind.

It all started two nights ago, after he knocked on Lee's door to inform the Shinobi that he was going to stay the whole week. Lee had greeted him enthusiastically, hauling his stuff in and getting tea ready, and they talked and talked till midnight came around and Kankuro suggestively nudged his foot onto Lee's lap under the table they were sitting at.

Things progressed accordingly afterwards, with Lee straddling Kankuro and kissing the shit out of him. In the haze of passion, Kankuro had slid his hands up Lee's sides, underneath the shirt he was wearing and was very, very impressed.

Everyone knew Lee was probably the fittest guy in Konoha, along with his sensei, but it was one thing knowing and another by actually feeling the defined muscles of his abs under fingertips. He was fucking carved from marble. And it was great, really, Kankuro wanted to get his hands all over Lee's body in appreciation of how nice it was, before the thought came to him that he wasn't nearly as fit.

Which was sort of a legitimate concern. Kankuro was a puppeteer, and he hadn't been polishing up too much on his Taijutsu. His chakra reserves were higher than average, but physical wise? Not so much.

He got to thinking, while fondling Lee's stomach and swallowing the noises Lee made into his mouth, that he was pretty bulky. Not as big as the Akimichi dude, of course, that's a clan specialty but hell. He was pretty big. He didn't really have abs, which was weird for a ninja.

Gaara probably didn't too, Temari might have them from all than fan swinging she does but Kankuro? Not so much.

He thought about all the willowy, lean motherfuckers of Konoha aside from Lee and decided that he was probably bigger than most of them, too. The feeling sort of really, really sucked.

The thought plagued him for two fucking days, and he was going to explode if he didn't get an honest opinion about it. And there was no one better to ask an honest opinion for, if it wasn't Lee. Sure, they made out a lot, but Lee was never known for his ability to lie. He could be polite, but Kankuro was sure he'd say the right thing if Kankuro really had a problem that need to be fixed.

"So," he started out, kicking his feet into the air high up from the ledge they were sitting on, "I've got something to ask you."

Lee finished up what was in his mouth and placed his chopsticks down, resettling his hands over on his thighs, "What is it, Kankuro-kun?"

They were having lunch on one of the walls at the side of Konoha, a place where Lee had been scouting as security before Kankuro brought bentos and forced him to take the break he had been neglecting. He sort of felt like a housewife, but the slap Lee gave to his back in thanks cancelled that out and made it better.

He cleared his throat nevertheless, looking out to the houses in front of them, "I'm sorta…big, aren't I? Like," he patted his stomach with an impressive lack of shame despite the nature of his question, "I ain't exactly the fittest guy on the block."

Lee tilted his head in contemplation, before speaking up, "Maybe, but I am not sure if big is the way to put it. You are more like…broad? Looming? Sturdy. I cannot decide on a phrase, to be honest, but you are definitely not big."

Very reassuring. In a way. Kankuro scoffed slightly, smirking at Lee, "That's very nice of you. Sturdy. Sounds like a fuckin' tree or something. We haven't even taken our clothes off in front of each other yet."

"Sure we have!" Lee sounded indignant, "That time in Hoshigakure—"

"_Not _on missions. I meant," he wanted to smack himself from actually getting flustered but he couldn't say it outright, so he repeated himself weakly, "Haven't even taken clothes off yet."

It took a while for the Konoha ninja to get it, before realization dawned on him, "Oh. Ohh I understand." Lee laughed lightly though, "I assure you, Kankuro-kun, that from what I have been feeling with my hands? You do not need to worry about anything."

The loud yelp Lee gave from the vicious fist to the knee from Kankuro dissolved into laughter eventually, and Kankuro hoped his mock annoyance was enough to cover how badly he was blushing.

Insecurities were stupid.

/

Lee, that beautiful son of a gun, fixed it all right up that same night. Things had gotten hot and heavy, which was usually the case but they haven't ventured past juvenile making out just yet. (Someday, Kankuro knew, and it was going to be fucking awesome. They didn't need to rush.)

He had Lee up against the wall, hoisting the other man up with his hands under Lee's ass, and Lee had his legs and arms wrapped around Kankuro. Their mouths were sliding against each other in a frenzy, and it took Kankuro his all to not growl like an animal when Lee broke the kiss, panting for air.

He leaned in for more but Lee held him back with a palm to the chest, and the look on Lee's face made Kankuro pause. He looked positively debauched, but other than that, cheeky.

Lee lifted his hands, leaving it all up to his legs around Kankuro's waist and Kankuro's hands on his ass for support, and deftly peeled the spandex shirt he'd been wearing and tossed it somewhere. "See," he said, lifting his hands and grinned meaningfully, "Like I said. You are very sturdy. I do not even need to hold on to you. Like a tree, or something."

If that wasn't the best turn on/compliment/sass ever, then Kankuro didn't know what was. "Fucking hell, Lee," he started, but Lee shook his head, impatiently shifting his legs.

"I am not going to be the only one without a shirt here, Kankuro-kun."

And he huffed, a little irked that Lee was doing this when he so obviously wanted nothing more but to kiss Lee into the wall, but he was sort of glad, somewhat. And nervous. But Lee squirmed a little to let Kankuro move, and the puppeteer simply pinned Lee against the wall with his own body, and let go of that fine ass to pull his own shirt off of him.

Lee took the time to smile, running his hands over Kankuro's arms and chest, and there was no mistaking the mischievous way his eyes dropped even lower than the expanse of Kankuro's abdomen. Lee looked up and licked his lips, "I may have to retract my opinion about you not being big, though. Pertaining a specific part of you."

Kankuro barked out a laugh that made him feel airy, utterly relieved and he pressed against Lee even more, leaning to nip at the shell of the ninja's ear, "You're such an adorable fuckin' tease, you know that?"

"You love it," Lee replied, and there was no doubting that.

It was the first time they actually got off against each other, without even taking off their pants but it was the greatest Kankuro had ever felt since a while, it felt fucking fantastic. He felt completely at ease with himself.

Being with Lee had its perks.


End file.
